


Bird of Prey

by StupidPoetry



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: Beau has never been good with cages. It's time she breaks free from one.-She was marked as a night bird wouldAnd her wings couldn’t stretch in the small cageOf the paradise garden.





	Bird of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> For Beau Week 2019! Day 4 - Family Ties/Hurt/Comfort

She hasn’t been scorched by fire or drowned  
till she couldn’t breathe, but she tore her way   
to freedom through bushes of roses her mother loved   
with thorns that got stuck in her teeth. A golden cage is a lonely place,   
so she learned to lock pick   
and fly away to dark forests and pretty girls, bard songs and dark rooms,   
bloodstains and half-moons of teeth marks; clawing through pain   
for all the right reasons –   
only to be thrown back in once the sun rose and her body was found,  
bleeding, bruised and happy, with blood on her teeth  
and a map of cuts she was proud of.   
She was marked as a night bird would  
And her wings couldn’t stretch in the small cage  
Of the paradise garden.  
They weren’t prepared for a bird of prey, they said,   
they weren’t prepared for a bird who would soar into the sky instead of sitting on   
his perch like he should.   
They weren’t prepared for her,  
being big and loud, howling like wolves and scaring them  
when she flew into the night.   
They did what they had to do, they said, and she understood.   
She did what she had to do, too,   
and clawed her way out, bit and punched and screamed  
until her lungs were full of night air  
and she could see no bars, no locks, no roses.  
She was covered in thorns and  
She fell to the ground , unbound, and screamed   
like an animal would


End file.
